


You're Crazy

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [27]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Everyone with half a brain is afraid of Speirs, but you're not a wuss





	You're Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hello! I was wondering if you could write a story where the reader is a part of Easy and she isn’t afraid of Speirs like some of the other men? they all think she’s crazy when she always accepts a cigarette when he offers them and they don’t know that behind closed doors or whenever they’re alone they’re actually really good friends? Thank ya💕 - anon

You’d been with Easy since the beginning, despite your fear of heights and falling to your death you had decided to be a paratrooper. It was the best decision of your life. The guys in easy were like no other, even the other paratrooper companies - maybe it was Sobel’s training, respect for Winters or sheer dumb luck that they matched up to form the toughest team in the airborne. Either way there was no other group of guys you would rather fight with.

The drop into Normandy was exhilarating and terrifying, you had landed with your rifle, and handful of ammo and a day’s worth of K rations; the rest had been lost with your leg bag. You made it to the assembly area with minimal enemy contact, you had been alone so it was easy to stay under the radar of the Germans. It also meant you moved quicker, you had been the first to arrive from easy company. A few other soldiers from other companies were dotted around but none that you recognised, until you came across Lieutenant Speirs. “Sir?” you approached him as he leaned against a haystack, “Would it be alright if I stuck with you for a while? I don’t know anyone else.”

Speirs looked you over, his face betraying nothing, “Alright, private,” he nodded.

You breathed a small sigh of relief and moved to relax against the haystack next to him. “How was your jump, sir?”

“Short,” he replied, puffing on his cigarette. He frowned a little in thought then pulled out the pack and held it out, “Smoke?”

You didn’t smoke much, but Speirs didn’t seem like the kind of guy you say no to. “Thanks,” you plucked one from the pack and lit it up, well aware that smokes would quickly become a precious commodity out here. You tried to ignore the taste and focus on the warming sensation in your lungs that soothed your nerves somewhat, the other guys would be fine.

“And your jump?” he asked.

“Short,” you parroted with a smirk, noting the upturn in the corner of his lips. The C-47s had been so low and so fast you barely had enough time to register the prop blast before your feet were touching the ground. “Come across any Germans?”

“A few.” He didn’t elaborate. “Command’s got about 5 or 6 POW’s down the road.”

You frowned, “We were told not to take any prisoners.”

Speirs nodded, “Mhm.”

The two of you smoked the rest of your cigarettes in silence, the first calm since you got word of the jump. The calm before the storm.

Before long Compton drifted into camp then soon after Liebgott, it was a great relief to see that at least some of your guys had made it. They sought you out quickly and Speirs drifted away into the barn serving as HQ, you watched him go with mild interest, Speirs seemed like someone you could trust and from what you could tell you had just formed something resembling companionship.

The landings could be heard overhead and more guys drifted in. A few more from easy but most from other companies, everyone was itching for a fight and to see some real action. After that Winters found camp with more familiar faces, Guarnere, Lipton, Toye and Malarkey. You were beyond glad that these would be the men by your side.

Winters led you all on an assault team to take out the German guns firing on the beach, you followed behind Winters through the trenches. Your heart lept into your throat when Malarkey ran out to try and get a luger. Toye almost lost his life to a grenade twice. Popeye got shot. Nothing could have prepared you for the constant spike of adrenaline but you pushed that to the back of your mind and focused on shooting your gun at the enemy.

Halfway through Speirs arrived with some dog company men and a resupply of ammo. “Mind if dog takes a shot at that next gun?” he asked Winters.

“Go ahead,” Winters gave his consent. Speirs nodded, flicking his eyes and noticing you there, he gave you a small nod as well before bounding out of the trenches as his men followed. You and easy watched with awe and horror as they ran, exposed, to the next gun as bullets licked their heels and only lost two men. Within minutes the next gun was down.

Soon their objective was complete and you were on your way back, adrenaline coursing through you and your spirits high as you remained unscathed from your first combat battle.

Back at camp, safe behind the lines, you were working off the high. Your stomach was empty and your hands were shaking, not from fear but from the comedown of all the stress in the past 24 hours. The other guys were walking round trying to dig up some food supplies and any ammo they could find, they would be moving into town soon.

Speirs walked over you and it took you a moment to notice his presence, “Smoke?” he held out his pack and you gratefully took one and lit it up. This seemed like it would become a bad habit rather quickly.

He lit his own and watched you inhale the first lungful of smoke, “Watch out for yourself,” was all he said before he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

You turned your head and caught sight of Malarkey looking at you with horror, “What?” you frowned.

“Are you crazy?”

“What?”

“Taking a smoke from Speirs?” he hissed.

“Yeah?” you still didn’t see the issue.

He pulled you to the side, eyes wide as he looked to make sure you were out of earshot, “When we were coming in we past a bunch of POW’s, I was walking away and walked last Speirs on his way in. I didn’t see it, but I heard the gunshots.”

You looked at him incredulously, “You’re saying Speirs shot the POW’s?”

Malarkey nodded eagerly, “I heard from some private that he handed out smokes first.” You took this with a pinch of salt, the boys were the biggest gossips you knew but you did remember Speirs mentioning the POW’s. It didn’t seem likely but it was possible, whether he did it or not didn’t matter - they weren’t allowed to take prisoners, they had to do something with them.

“Maybe,” you settled on which seemed to please him.

“C’mon, the guys are scrounging up something for me to cook for dinner,” he slung an arm around your shoulders as you walked to meet the others.

“God help us all,” you teased.

—

By now most of the company was back together. You were layed back with your hands behind your head and your eyes closed listening to the guys complain about the food and enjoy the downtime after taking Carentan.

“Berlin by Christmas that’s how I see it,” More said with confidence.

“Yeah, you’re full of it,” Malarkey countered.

It was a nice dream but the army’s plans rarely went well.

“Oh god this kraut cheese- it stinks!” Muck struggled to find an adequate word for how bad it tasted.

“So don’t eat the cheese,” you cut in without opening your eyes.

“Bread’s stale too,” Penkala added mournfully, the bread you had been able to stomach but the cheese had been a step too far.

Muck reached over you, “Gimme that.” You opened your eyes and squinted in the sun that beat down across the courtyard.

“Yessir, the way we came into town and took over?” More continued as if the others hadn’t gone off on one, “You know it don’t seem like Jerry got much fight left in ‘em.”

“Hey More, don’t get hit in the face when Jerry throws in the sponge, alright?” Malarkey teased. You noticed Blithe had been silent for the whole ordeal, he was in some state of shock it was clear to see and you just hoped it didn’t get him killed.

More shook his head, “You mark my words, Mal; Berlin by Christmas,” he insisted.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Speirs appeared out of nowhere, startling even you. “We’ll be moving out soon.”

“Out of town, lieutenant? Already?” More asked and you slumped your shoulders, it had been constant movement for days.

Speirs nodded, “That’s right,” he replied flatly, giving you a small nod as he moved.

“Don’t they know we’re just getting settled here?” More grouched, Speirs turned back to look but said nothing and soon walked away again.

Muck threw his bread at More, “Nice going, groucho.”

“What?”

“Real smart. You know, you’re taking your life in your own hands. Ain’t that right?” Muck nudged Don.

“I told you, I didn’t actually see it.”

You rolled your eyes, back to the POW story.

“What, Speirs shooting those prisoners or the sergeant in his own platoon?” Penkala asked, grabbing everyone’s attention. Even you sat upright at this new piece of gossip.

“Sergeant!?”

“What! I didn’t hear that!”

“Wait, wait, shot one of his own guys?”

Penkala nodded, “Well, supposedly this guy was drunk and refused to go on a patrol. Who knows if it’s true..”

It probably wasn’t. You didn’t know Speirs well, had only shared a few smokes, but you didn’t think he would shoot his own guy (at least not without good reason).

“Well I know a guy, who said an eyewitness told him Speirs hosed those prisoners.”

“Why? What for?” Blithe asked, startling you a little.

“On D-Day. Speirs comes across this group of kraut prisoners, digging a hole or some such, under guard and all,” Muck dived in, even if you didn’t believe the hype you could admit he was one he was one hell of a story teller. “He breaks out a pack of smokes, passes them out. He even gives them a light. Then, all of a sudden, he swings up his Thomson and,” Muck made a noise of a gun being fired rapidly, “He hoses them. I mean, goddamn he gives them smokes first!?” he cried.

“You see that’s why I don’t believe he did it,” Muck settled back, you were inclined to agree.

Malarkey shot him a look, “Oh you don’t believe it?”

“I heard he didn’t do it,” Penkala offered.

“No, no, it was him alright,” More countered, “But it was more than eight guys. More like 20.”

You knew that tidbit of information was wrong, Speirs had said himself before this all apparently took place that there were 5 to 6 POWs. You didn’t speak up, you let the guys have their fun gossiping.

“Hell of a shot.”

“All except one guy, who he left alone.”

At this you snorted, “Yeah. Sure.”

“What you don’t think he did it?” More asked.

“Course she doesn’t,” Malarkey piped up, “She’s taken smokes from Speirs before.”

The guys rounded on you, firing question after question over each other. “He offered his smokes, I’m hardly gonna turn that down,” you defended. “Look, I don’t know what the rumours say but he doesn’t seem all that bad.”

They looked at you like you’d sprouted a second head.

“Well all I know, he took that last 105 on D-Day all by himself, running through MG fire like a maniac.”

“Now that I did see,” Malarkey clarified and you nodded in agreement.

They kept talking but you tuned them out, trying to rest your eyes as much as possible before you got called out. Your eyes were shut barely a minute when you got the call to assemble, you were on the move again.

—

You didn’t see Speirs much after that, the different companies and difference in rank kept the two of you apart most of the time.

When you were eventually pulled off the line and back to England you had almost forgotten the smokes you had shared amongst the chaos of battle. You were promoted to sergeant which made you feel elated, it was more responsibility and you’d have to deal with replacements when they arrived but you didn’t care.

You were billeted with an older couple back in England, the street was small and quaint but what was shocking was that Speirs was billeted in the house next door. Now you ran into each other frequently, it became a kind of ritual to go outside and share a smoke in the evenings. You had been right, smoking had become a bad habit of yours.

The first few nights neither of you said much but soon you began to divulge more. Talk of home, letters, the battles you had taken part in so far, where you thought you would be sent next. It was odd friendship but you got on with Speirs spectacularly, it was a shame he wasn’t in easy company.

Word of your friendship didn’t get loose, it wasn’t forbidden but as the rumours about Speirs escalated, and you realised he privately enjoyed such things, you realised that letting on that he had something akin to a soft side wouldn’t win you any favours.

—

Bastogne was the coldest place you had been. Thick snow covered the ground and thick fog made it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of you. You had seen more friends did here than in the whole war so far.

You, Perconte, Christenson and a replacement named Webb had been ordered to stay in this position for another day before you caught up with the rest of the company. Behind you the guys were gossiping again, there was little else to do round here, you steadily ignored them and focused on organising the supplies you had been left with. The rest of the guys were walking past you to occupy their new position.

“Good luck ladies,” Guarnere taunted, winking at you.

“Been nice knowing you,” Toye chipped in.

“Wouldn’t drink too much if I were you.”

“Hey be careful if he offers you a cigarette.” You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, you had heard this story a thousand times in a thousand different ways.

“Who?” Webb asked in confusion.

“Lieutenant Speirs,” Christenson clarified. “The stories about Speirs are probably bullshit anyway.”

You hummed in agreement.

“What stories?” Webb asked looking between you all like a dog with a bone. “What stories?”

“Well, supposedly Speirs shot one of his own men for being drunk,” Perconte supplied.

That was partially true, but having heard that story straight from Speirs you knew it had been in self defence. He had also sworn you to secrecy on that. He definitely enjoyed the guys shitting their pants when he spoke to them.

“You’re kidding, that’s unbelievable!”

“It’s true,” you piped up quietly with a small smirk, not glancing up from your supplies, it was always a bit of fun to add fuel to this fire.

“Yeah and there’s another story about him giving cigarettes to 20 German POW’s, before killing them,” Christensen told the other story.

“He shot 20 POW’s!?”

Perconte nodded, “Actually, I heard it was more like thirty.”

You barely contained an eye roll at that.

“Christensen.” A voice called put from the fog as Speirs emerged, his voice flat and his face blank but he had no doubt heard the whole conversation.

“Lieutenant Speirs,” Christenson greeted, his whole body rigid.

Speirs crouched at the edge of their foxhole almost casually, “I got the name right, didn’t I? Christenson?”

“Yes, sir,” Christenson gulped.

You turned round to watch, the three men in front of you tense with fear. None of them were looking at you so you let an amused smirk slip onto your face as you watched, Speirs met your eyes for a split second and you were sure you were the only one who could see the amusement in them.

“What are you men doing out here?” Speirs asked, eyes boring back into Christenson.

“We’re watching the line, sir.”

Speirs nodded, pretending to mull this information over to prolong the torture. “Keep up the good work. While you’re at it you might want to reinforce your cover.”

“Told you,” you muttered under your breath but the guys paid no attention.

“Oh, actually sir, Lieutenant Dike said not to bother. That we’re only gonna be here one day,” Perconte jumped in.

You rolled your eyes at the mention of Dike, one day was enough for the Germans to shell the area and without reinforcements the risk of getting hit was even higher.

“Lieutenant Dike said that, huh?” he briefly met your gaze again, you had spent many a night complaining about Dike’s leadership when he first became CO and had you all marching textbook drills each day. “Then forget what I said. Carry on,” he stood up and the boys relaxed a bit.

“Oh,” he turned back like he had forgotten something and they tensed again, “Anyone care for a smoke?”

Their eyes widened and you could barely choke back your laughter. “You?” he asked Webb who looked scared shitless. He had definitely overheard them earlier.

“Don’t mind if I do, sir,” you replied casually, reaching past Perconte who was furiously brushing his teeth to pluck a smoke from the pack. “Thanks,” you nodded at him as you lit it up, sharing an unnoticeable smile with him before he walked off into the fog.

Christenson was staring at you wide eyed. “What?” you asked around your smoke.

“You- you just took it,” he spluttered.

“You’re crazy,” Perconte shook his head.

Webb said nothing, still quaking in his boots a little from his first interaction with the infamous Speirs.

“Hell, I knew you had a death wish signing up for this but Speirs?” Christenson shook his head in disbelief, “Something is definately loose in your head.”

Perconte nodded in agreement.

You smirked, “This is coming from the men who have jumped out of two perfectly good airplanes?” You shrugged, “Whatever you say boys.”

—

Never had you been more thankful than when Speirs came sprinting across that field to relieve Dike. Usually you were terrified when your friends nearly died but when Speirs ran across Foy you could only feel awe, something in your gut told you he would make it out alive. Which he did.

You didn’t have any time to talk to your new CO when you took Noville and Rachamps. The church pews were the comfiest bed you’d had in over a month, with the soft singing of the choir you were soon on your way to sleep.

Vaguely you were aware of Speirs sitting next to you, his presence a familiar feeling after all those nights in Aldbourne. You were too tired to open your eyes and actually engage in conversation with your friend.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Lipton replied.

“Well, I better get these back to battalion before they disappear,” Speirs stood up and you mourned the loss of warmth from your side. “You wanna ask me, don’t you.”

Ah, so it would seem even First Sergeant Lipton wasn’t even immune to speculation on certain officers.

“Ask you what, sir?” Lipton played dumb.

“You want to know if the stories are true or not. You ever notice with those stories that everyone says they heard it from someone who was there but if you were to ask that person then they heard it from someone who was there.” Speirs began talking about Romans and your mind was too tired to make sense of it but understood the sentiment - people have always loved to gossip.

“Well maybe they kept talking about it because they never heard Tertius deny it.”

“Maybe that’s because Tertius knew there was some value in having the men think he was the meanest, toughest son of a bitch in the entire Roman legion.” This confirmed your theory that he definitely did enjoy those rumours spreading.

“Sir? These men really aren’t concerned about those stories. I don’t think Y/N ever was,” Lipton chuckled quietly.

You could feel the gaze of both men but your eyes remained firmly shut.

Speirs gave a small smile, “Of course not. She knows I’d never kill a friend.”

It warmed your heart to hear Speirs admit you were friends out loud.

Lipton wasn’t shocked at the news, he’d guessed as much, though he was shocked to hear Speirs say it.

“What I’m trying to say sir, is these men are just glad to have you as our CO. They’re glad to have a good leader again.”

Exhaustion took you over and you fell asleep to Speirs’ soft voice as he spoke of everything Lip did for you all in Bastogne. The last thing you heard was he was being promoted to Lieutenant, you made a mental note to congratulate him when he woke up.

—

After Speirs became CO it was easier to see each other but it was hard to catch him at a time he wasn’t busy as captain or you weren’t busy with your squad.

Still, whenever you both had free time you took it to share some smokes. The guys still thought you were risking your life but the fear of Speirs had settled somewhat since he became your CO. They just thought you were a thrill seeker rather than just friends with the Captain, that worked just as well for you as a captain and sergeant weren’t exactly supposed to be friends.

—

The war was over. VE day.

There was still Japan which you would most likely get roped into, you had 80 points. But for now you were content to enjoy these celebratory days in Germany interspersed with basic training as you pushed an upcoming drop from your mind.

“Smoking without me?”

You looked over your shoulder and found Speirs coming out of the hotel he was staying in. Wordlessly you held out your pack for him to pluck one from. “When do you think we’ll make a jump on Japan?”

“I don’t know. 13th airborne are going straight away. Winters applied for a transfer, Nixon too.”

Your eyes widened, “Did it go through?” Winters may be a major now but easy company still needed him.

“I don’t think so,” Speirs shook his head and you sighed a little in relief.

You took a long drag of your smoke, “I have 80 points. Looks like I’ll be jumping in on Japan with all the replacements we’ve got in.”

Speirs nodded, “I have enough to go home.”

You froze.

You couldn’t imagine Speirs not going with you. It was entirely selfish and while the reasonable part of your brain told you to be happy that he could get away from it all the other half of you knew that the future looked grim if you, if the company, lost Speirs as its CO.

“I’ll be staying.”

Your entire body sagged in relief and you inhaled another lungful of smoke. “I’m glad.”

—

You were off to the sidelines watching the game, you had been batted out pretty soon in the game but you were more than happy to watch. Compton had returned to see you all, the distant look gone from his eyes, the boys were smiles all round. You were elated to see everyone so happy, particularly after Bastogne, you only hoped it last.

“Easy company! School circle!”

You ran over to join the men as they gathered in front of Major Winters who told you that the war in Japan was over. There would be no drop on Japan. No more death. No more battles. It was all officially over and you could all go home, points be damned.

The news shocked everyone into silence until laughs of joy began to break out, you were swept into hugs and handshakes. You even hugged Speirs but you didn’t think anyone noticed in all the commotion.

You were going home.

—

Speirs continued in the army to go career, that wasn’t something you ever wanted to do but you supported his decision. He was your best friend after all.

You kept in contact through letters, he fought in Korea and in 1958 he returned to Germany to be a governor of a prison. Though you didn’t see each other as often as you would have liked that bond still remained, you were ever grateful that you had asked to stick with him and shared a smoke all that time ago on D-Day.


End file.
